The present invention relates to a removable roof for use in a motor vehicle.
Motor vehicles have been known in which an opening is formed in the roof and covered by a removable roof, sometimes called a sun roof. In a typical arrangement as heretofore proposed, a latch mechanism is provided for holding the front end of the removable roof and an opening and closing mechanism is provided connectable to the rear end of the removable roof. The latch mechanism comprises an arc-shaped tongue member extending from the front end of the removable roof, and an arc-shaped recess to receive the tongue member, the recess being formed in the stationary roof of the motor vehicle and extending forwards. The front end of the removable roof is secured onto the stationary roof by inserting the arc-shaped tongue into the arc-shaped recess while rotating the removable roof about an axis which corresponds to the center of curvature of the arc. However, since the front end of the prior removable roof is secured onto the stationary roof of the motor vehicle by merely inserting the arc-shaped tongue member into the matching recess, the tongue member moves to and fro within the recess. As a result, the removable roof rattles. In addition, in the worst case, there is a danger that the arc-shaped tongue member will come out from the recess.